


i wanna disappear (maybe you could come with me)

by felicvelvet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicvelvet/pseuds/felicvelvet
Summary: kai'sa entered ahri's room when she shouldn't have. and now the tension it's getting too much.ahri feels bad, kai'sa feels guilty.kai'sa could've helped, so that's what she does the next day.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	i wanna disappear (maybe you could come with me)

"ahri? are you okay?" akali asked, frowning. she and the maknae were cooking ramen for the four of them. after a week of hard work, the girls finally got a weekend for themselves. they decided to spend this time at home, together, so they could rest better.

ramen is not the ideal food, its not healthy. but akali's been asking since they started preparing for their latest album, so ahri said it was okay.

they are planning on ordering pizza too. it's their free weekend anyways. and as much as ahri wants to eat healthy food, she really likes pizza.  
what she doesn't like it's the way kai'sa and evelynn have been spending a lot of time together since this morning, and when they decided to watch a movie, all four of them, kai'sa chose to sit by evelynn's side.

ahri thought it was fair they were choosing the movie while akali helped her with the ramen, after all, kai'sa is the one who always cooks for them when they spend time at home.  
but is it fair that her heart is hurting so much when she misses the girl she likes, and who she spends most of the time with?

"yeah. of course, i'm fine." she gives akali a small smile. "should we add the eggs?" ahri points to the pan, and akali focus on the food for a while. ahri sighs.

deep inside, she knows why kai'sa is acting that way. she just really wishes she didn't, though. actually, ahri just wants to disappear.  
as if this month's heat wasn't annoying enough, kai'sa had entered her room while she was "relieving" herself from the bother between her legs.  
that's right. last night, when ahri let her heat get to her and she couldn't take it anymore, kai'sa found her with her hand between her legs. forehead so sweaty it looked like she had just practiced their new choreography.

"you know what? why don't you let me finish? go help them choose the movie" akali suggests, pushing ahri to the living room.

"w-wait, are you sure?" ahri is not ready to face kai'sa. nope. definitely not. she doesn't want to. "i can help!"

"go choose a movie or we'll end up watching some weird movie of evelynn's choice!"

and that's how ahri ends up in front of a frowning kai'sa and a smirking evelynn. a flustered ahri, in front of a confused kai'sa.  
evelynn coughs.

"where's akali? and the ramen?" the leader asks.

"she said she could finish it." ahri sighed. if she could just become an ostrich and bury her head on the ground, she would. "have you guys chosen the movie already?"

"not yet." evelynn is still smirking when she says that.

ahri sits on the couch, taking the remote and looking through netflix.  
she thinks of how kai'sa couldn't even speak. her whole face was red and her eyes were widened.  
ahri was lucky she noticed the other was in the room before she moaned something embarrassing.  
something like kai'sa's name maybe.

she goes straight (except she's not) to the disney section. not because she's a fan of it, but because the girl who's occupying her thoughts is very fond of them.

ahri is embarrassed, and a bit mad, if anything.  
kai'sa left her to finish it by herself, after all.

"i really wanna watch frozen.." kai'sa murmured.

and ahri doesn't say anything. when she reaches the suggested movie, she finally clicks the "ok" button on the remote and pauses it so they can wait for akali. and the youngest doesn't take long to arrive, carrying a tray with four bowls full of ramen.  
the tension between ahri and kai'sa seems to disappear for a bit.  
kai'sa then sits on the floor, by akali's side. leaving evelynn and ahri on the couch.

they watch the movie commenting, except ahri is really quiet. when akali asks, she blames it on her mouth being full.  
kai'sa is also quiet, only humming to akali and evelynn's comments.  
as much as she loves disney movies, her thoughts are running, and all of them are focused on the blonde sitting behind her.

speaking of which, the foxy girl pretends to be asleep till she actually falls asleep. she blames it on her being tired because of their comeback.  
ahri wants to blame it on everything that doesn't include kai'sa.  
when she opens her eyes, though. the tv is already turned off. she's lying alone on the couch, with a quiet kai'sa looking at her. ahri sits on the couch and looks around. the only source of light is the kitchen, so she can see the living room, but it's still dark.  
akali and evelynn aren't there anymore. that means she and kai'sa are alone on a room again.

"last time this happened, i had a hand between my legs."

 _you could have helped_ , ahri thinks.

but both of the girls were surprised by the words that left ahri's lips.

"shit! i wasn't supposed to say that out loud!" ahri was desperate. but when kai'sa giggled, she frowned. "look, i'm so sorry about what you saw yesterday, kai"

 _but you could have helped_. ahri can't help but think again. she gets wet just by the thought of kai'sa helping her get off.

"it's okay, i'm sorry i didn't say anything sooner, i was embarrassed. i should've knocked." kai'sa replied, guilty.

"you should've stayed." ahri murmured. "you could have _helped_."

but kai'sa heard it. oh she heard it. and as much as she was flustered before, now the only thing on her mind is ahri's sweaty forehead and sweet whimpers.

"should I?" kai'sa is facing her now, and ahri should've disappeared some hours ago. "could I, hm?"

"you should always stay, you know" ahri is fucked. she's wet, as if she had never relieved herself from her heat yesterday. she's wet and there is a pretty girl in front of her looking right into her eyes.

if ahri is fucked cause of her heat, what is kai'sa then?   
the younger girl doesn't have a heat, then why is she so wet?

"would you like that?" kai'sa finally whispers. they're both so fucked.

so fucking in love, so fucking turned on, and so clueless of it.

"would you like me to help, with every heat of yours?" kai'sa says for only ahri's ears to hear. "is it bothering you, kitten?" kai'sa caresses her jaw, kissing her neck, and then licking.

ahri would like to think kai'sa's licks feels like she's getting it on with another one of her species or something. but her mind goes blank as her panties get wetter.

"would you like me to help right now, baby?" kai'sa asks, her hand threats to pull ahri's shorts down. but she doesn't. "answer me"

"yes, oh my god, kai, please" ahri whimpers, desperate. she's letting her heat get her again, except kai'sa is here to help her now. and as soon as she says that, kai'sa pulls her short down, taking a moment to look at ahri's body. "hm, kai, it's hot."

"what is, ahri?" she asks, going back to kiss and bite the fox's neck.

"everything." ahri moans when kai'sa's fingers merely touch her, down there. her clit is pulsating and she can listen to her own heart beating. so loud, it's deafening.

"should i refresh you, then?" kai'sa asks, rubbing her clit. ahri moans again. "so sensitive.."

"h-help me, kai" ahri cries, squirming between kai'sa's slow touching. "please"

"you know, yesterday, when i found you like that" kai'sa begins talking, still touching ahri so slowly she could barely feel it. she keeps quiet. "i couldn't stop thinking about you squirming and moaning, with me on top of you." kai'sa smiles when ahri opens her mouth to let a moan out. "is it wrong?"

"wrong... is your lips not being on mine right now" ahri breathes, kissing the purple haired. "fuck." ahri moans between the kiss when kai'sa penetrates her with two fingers. "faster"

"you're so wet, are you dealing with this since yesterday?" kai'sa askes, genuinely curious.

"no... only since you-ah" ahri moans. "since you looked at me like that, earlier. fuck, kai'sa"

"should I be the one to solve it, then?"

and kai'sa thinks she never saw ahri so beautiful, as she sees her squirming and moaning her name. she's sweaty again, her foxy ears are twitching in pleasure, and kai'sa goes to scratch it while she keeps the other hand touching ahri intimately.   
ahri feels like she's on heaven. everything just makes her feel so much pleasure. kai'sa's breathing on her human ears, focused on giving the foxy the satisfaction she wasn't able to do yesterday. and if kai'sa looked so flustered yesterday, her face is all red now for another reason.

"you're so pretty, kai" ahri sighs. kai'sa takes this as an opportunity to look at the older's face.

"so are you, foxy. let me help you, hm?" kai'sa murmurs and it feels hot down there. ahri can only nod.

that's when kai'sa goes down on her. she kisses her thighs, and ahri's tails feel it. it twitches. she feels like if kai'sa touched her right now, she could cum right there. then kai'sa kisses her inner thighs, and ahri's tails curls.

ahri begins purring.

kai'sa gives her a small smile, before finally licking. ahri feels heaven, or close to it. her mind is not working, and she throws her head back, moaning.

"a-ah kai'sa!" she tries her best to keep quiet, as she remembers they are still on the living room. "uh"

kai'sa can't say anything. her mouth is occupied with something else. but she smirks, and if ahri was looking she would definitely blush.

kai'sa's tongue gives ahri's clit special attention. she decides to stop teasing, even though she really likes how ahri looks, she owes that for leaving the fox that way yesterday. she increases her speed, sucking.  
ahri moans loudly, and if she wasn't focused on how kai'sa's tongue takes care of her, she would be afraid of how evelynn's gonna react.  
those thoughts don't take place on her mind when she's so close to having an orgasm. kai'sa can feel it too, so she just does what seems like the best for now.

kai'sa holds ahri's hand and intertwined their fingers, as if signaling she can come. and she does. hard than ever before.

kai'sa thinks it's beautiful.

she licks everything before going to meet ahri's face. her eyes are closed and her breathing is unsteady. her forehead is sweaty.  
kai'sa kisses her.

"did it help?" the puple haired asks. ahri nods.

"definitely." she answers. but shyness got the best of her. she really made her friend and bandmate - and the girl she's been crushing since their debut - help her out with her heat. ahri's been wanting to disappear a lot these days. she lets go of kai'sa's hand to cover her face with hers. "i'm sorry"

"don't be. next time just ask me" kai'sa says and ahri's eyes are like stars. "i wouldn't want you solving this by yourself when i'm right here." kai'sa smiles. 

if ahri were to disappear, she just wishes she could take kai'sa with her.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like this one as much as the first one, but I think it's good enough to be posted,,,  
> hoped u enjoyed!


End file.
